Under the Umbrella
by BenignUser
Summary: Thanks to Takato and Kai, Juri and Minami become fast friends during their vacation in Okinawa. Though perhaps introducing them under these circumstances wasn't the smartest thing the boys could've done.


Date Started: April 16, 2010  
Date Finished: April 26, 2010

* * *

Summary:_ Thanks to Takato and Kai, Juri and Minami become fast friends during their vacation in Okinawa. Though perhaps introducing them under these circumstances wasn't the smartest thing the boys could've done._

_

* * *

_

Under the Umbrella

_- Sunday -_

"Takato-kun's birthday is coming soon," Juri said one day after they'd been introduced.

"Oh, is that why the two of you came to Okinawa?"

"No, no. We'll be heading back the day before. Takato-kun wants to celebrate with the others. However, Minami-chan…"

"What is it, Juri-san?"

"I'd like to buy him a present before we leave. Would you go with me to pick one out?"

"Of course," the other girl smiled. "Maybe we could buy something for Kai-kun as well. His is also coming up."

_- Monday -_

"He sent me an e-mail," Juri said. "He wants to see me as soon as he and Kai-kun come back from the digital field."

The other girl was glum. "Is that so? I haven't received anything."

"You mean from Kai-kun?"

Minami nodded. "He has no initiative. Takato-kun is obviously by far more matured."

_- Tuesday -_

"You're so lucky, Juri-san. All Kai-kun talks about when we're together is Digimon."

"Oh! Takato-kun, too."

"That's different! He has Guilmon. For example, Kai-kun was saying something about the different properties of Mode Change and Evolution cards – he spoke about this for an hour."

"I've played the card game," Juri said. "I could teach you, Minami-chan, that way you'd have more to talk with him about."

"I just don't think Kai-kun is interested in me. I can't think of any other reason as to why he would keep talking about all these dull topics."

"I admire someone that would speak of what they love so freely and passionately. Maybe he thinks you would, too."

"Trust me, Juri-san. If that someone was still telling you about how amazing the Royal Knights and Demon Lords were by the time of the last bus, you'd be bored, too."

_- Wednesday -_

"Wait – you mean – their birthdays are on the same day?"

"It would seem so."

"Wow, Minami-chan! I had no idea."

"It certainly explains why Takato-kun wanted to visit. And he invited you along, too! How very romantic; oh, don't blush so much, Juri-san."

_- Thursday -_

"… and then I kissed Takato-kun."

"What?!" yelped Minami. "Back up a second there, Juri-san! How is it that you've gotten so far ahead with Takato but Kai-kun and I haven't even held hands yet?"

"I don't know. It just happened. It felt like the right time."

"Juuurrrriiii-san, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, Minami-chan."

"Well, enough about that - what happened with Takato-kun? How did he react?"

"He seemed a little shocked," Juri admitted. "Guilmon tugged at his arm to knock him out of his daze, and I took that chance to run away."

"Eh?! You ran away?"

_- Friday -_

"I'm back," announced Juri as she entered the room. "Where's Kai-kun?"

Minami didn't even glance up. "Hrm? Who's that?"

"… I see."

"And how are you and Takato-kun doing?"

"Oh, it's over. I hate him now."

"Huh? Juri-san, did something happen?"

"He's always been giving off ambiguous vibes about our relationship; don't you think so Minami-chan?"

"Definitely is," she answered.

"And after I so sincerely expressed my feelings towards him, he says 'we're good friends.' Who uses such a lame excuse? He's horrible."

"I completely agree, Juri-san! Kai-kun is the same way. Shamelessly flirting with girls on the beach and ogling the foreigners in bikinis."

"He did that?"

"This is exactly why he hasn't gotten a digital partner like Takato-kun yet! He's too immature!"

"Even Takato, for being a tamer, is no different at all."

Minami nodded. "Guilmon is the only real man in our group."

_- Saturday -_

"I locked eyes with him and all I could think about was the card game."

"Don't make such silly excuses, Minami-chan."

"Why shouldn't I? You still haven't forgiven Takato-kun even though now he's the one trying to ask you out."

"Well compared to me and Takato, I think you and Kai-kun are much more compatible."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, Minami-chan. Besides, don't you think that Kai-kun is the better of the two anyways? He's slightly more muscular in the chest, and much more tanned from living on the beach. His shoulders are even a bit broader. Takato pales in comparison."

"Now you're the one making silly excuses. He invited you along on a getaway together, didn't he?"

"That's… there could easily be another reason for it."

"What could he do to earn your forgiveness? Say he goes to that digital world, to climb the tallest mountain, to pluck the most romantic flower, and falls as a result."

"That's the plot of a cheesy romance drama, Minami-chan."

"It could happen! So would you forgive him then?"

She smiled. "I might."

_- Sunday -_

"What's this, Minami-chan? Are you writing a letter?"

"Eep! Juri-san, don't scare me like that!"

"Are you writing to Kai-kun? I didn't know you were that old fashioned."

"I'm just not as confident as you. I can't bring myself to take the direct approach in telling Kai-kun that I like him."

"You should tell him, Minami-chan! And then we'll celebrate you getting a boyfriend, too."

Pause.

"… celebrate? Oh no, Juri-san! This is terrible!"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"We've spent all week talking about our love lives that we forgot to go shopping for their birthday presents!"

* * *

End Notes:  
- Okinawa is a popular vacation spot for both tourists and Japanese.  
- Japanese sweethearts draw an umbrella with their names written underneath "sharing the umbrella" as an expression of their love.


End file.
